Demain n'arrivera jamais
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Leto était l'esclave de Dorian, un amant, ami. Mais rien ne dure jamais. UA, yaoi.
1. Demain n'arrivera jamais

Premier OS sur DA ! Je suis émue ! Il a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 du Forum Francophone, sur le thème "Demain n'arrivera jamais". J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. De plus, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je ne peux pas relire tant que le marathon n'est pas fini. Mais je le ferais dès que possible ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient aux créateurs de DA ! **

* * *

Deux corps se mélangeaient et s'apprivoisaient, au son des halètements et des soupirs. Dorian laissait ses mains courir sur la peau halée qui s'étendait sous lui, plus claire que la sienne. Ses lèvres suivaient le chemin, goûtant la saveur de sa sueur sur sa peau. Il était accro. Accro à sa voix emplie de plaisir, accro à la courbure de son corps sous le sien. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux pour croiser le regard perdu de son amant, avant que sa main ne s'égare dans ses cheveux pour le pousser à continuer son traitement.

Un sourire satisfait en coin des lèvres, le mage recommença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il embrassait, léchait et mordillait, encore et encore. Il voulait se fondre dans l'autre, il voulait que l'héritier Pavus cesse d'exister pour laisser uniquement la place à l'amant.

Leto lui avait été offert par son père, pour qu'il puisse s'exercer à la magie sur lui ou encore pour qu'il le serve. Le mage avait tout de suite était subjugué par cet elfe aux cheveux noirs et à la peau foncée. Il lui avait accordé son attention et avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Cependant, il ne lui avait offert que de la méfiance et une distance froide. Cela n'avait fait qu'entretenir sa fascination. Au lieu de simplement se servir de lui pour de basses tâches, il l'invitait dans sa salle d'étude, lui demandant de lui apporter tel ou tel livre ou encore tel ou tel élément.

En apprendre sur lui avait été un véritable défi. Lui arracher un baiser avait été une séduction de tous les instants. Et plus il passait du temps avec cet esclave, plus le tévintide se perdait dans sa fascination. Lorsque ses grimoires ne le tenaient pas assez en haleine, il se perdait dans la contemplation de ses mèches noires ou de ses mains fines qui rangeait le bordel qu'il avait mit. Certaines fois, il désorganisait sa pile de libres pour pouvoir le garder un peu longtemps auprès de lui.

Dorian devait alors se retenir de s'égarer sur sa silhouette. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Il se permettait un petit plaisir coupable en laissant ses yeux glisser sur son fessier lorsqu'il se retournait ou se baissait. Jamais trop longtemps, pour qu'il ne sente pas l'insistance de son regard. Mais il aurait voulu le dévorer constamment.

Mais à présent, il le faisait. Le nécromancien laissait des traces de son passage à travers des morsures et des suçons. Il murmurait son prénom, comme une incantation ou une prière au Créateur. Il s'abandonnait totalement, en espérant que ces instants ne s'achèvent jamais. Il était plongé dans une transe où le désir, la passion et l'abandon se mélangeaient pour créer quelque chose d'unique. Une alchimie qu'il ne réussirait jamais à recréer, même avec la magie.

Cependant, le mage sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua contre le mur. Il se redressa, couvrant autant que possible son amant de son corps et des draps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en tombant sur son père, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'assit dans son lit, son visage se fermant. La désapprobation paternelle ne tarderait pas à tomber, comme les reproches amères. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui qu'il aimait les hommes et il n'avait jamais revendiqué cette préférence. Cela était un secret qu'il gardait pour l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher.

— Dorian, dans mon bureau, ordonna le magistère avant de se détourner.

Le susnommé jeta un regard peu amène à la porte. Puis il se tourna, s'allongeant quelque peu sur le corps de Leto. Il l'embrassa passionnément, tout en caressant son visage de ses doigts. Il en fit le contour en dévorant ses lèvres comme le dernier des affamés. Il ne voulait pas que son géniteur apprenne pour sa relation avec l'esclave. Il craignait qu'il ne lui retire, qu'il li fasse du mal. Et c'était son devoir de le protéger.

— Tout ira bien, Amatus, lui promit-il.

* * *

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Assis avec nonchalance et impertinence, Dorian ne lâchait pas Halward Pavus des yeux, le défiant d'ajouter quelque chose. Ce dernier avait croisé les mains sur son bureau et l'observait avec une certaine hostilité. Qu'attendait-il exactement ? Une confession de sa part ? Qu'il exprime ses immenses regrets pour avoir céder aux charmes d'un vulgaire esclave, elfe qui plus est ?

Cependant, le nécromancien ne regrettait rien. Que cela soit le premier baiser qu'il avait volé à son amant au détour d'une bibliothèque ou encore tous les mots qu'il lui avait dit. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, l'esclave lui avait soufflé de faire ce qu'il désirait de lui d'une voix froide. Il avait alors compris qu'il se forçait pour le contenter et qu'il arrête de le séduire. Que le baiser qu'il lui avait rendu passionnément n'était qu'un moyen d'en finir plus vite. Aussitôt, il avait arrêté, se dégoûtant lui-même. Ses mains s'étaient éloignés de son corps alors qu'il s'excusait pour son insistance. Il s'excusait rarement. Mais il le faisait quand cela en valait réellement la peine.

Finalement, son père perdit patience et abattit son poing sur le bureau, rompant le silence pesant. Quant à lui, il se contenta de décroiser les jambes et de le recroiser, par provocation. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Il aimait Leto. Ce simple constant le réjouissait autant qu'il le faisait souffrir. Quel avenir attendait un esclave et un altus ? On attendait de lui qu'il épouse une puissante mage pour créer une descendance plus puissante encore. Son amour des hommes était plus qu'un défaut, c'était un pêché et une tare.

— J'aime les hommes. Je ne veux plus m'en cacher, Père, décréta-t-il fermement.

La gifle que lui mit son géniteur fut aussi rapide que surprenante. Dorian cligna des yeux, la tête tournée sur le côté. Puis il le regarda de nouveau, un lueur sombre dans les yeux. Alors c'était ainsi ? Ce qu'il était dérangé le magistère au point qu'elle ne devienne violent avec lui. Il se leva prestement pour affronter l'homme du regard, déterminé à ne rien lâcher. Aujourd'hui, il arrêterait de vivre dans le mensonge et prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Il aimait les hommes. Et il aimait Leto. Si cette vérité le dérangeait, ce n'était pas son problème.

Au fond, Dorian était blessé par la réaction de Halward. Ils avaient toujours été proche et il l'admirait sincèrement. Tous deux partageaient de nombreuses opinions sur l'état de leur pays et ce qui devait changer. Ou encore leur opinion sur la magie noire. Cependant, il refusait d'accepter que son fils n'aime pas les femmes et préfère la compagnie des hommes. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? En soi, qu'est-ce que cela importait ? Rien, absolument rien.

Le mage arrêta de respirer une seconde en croisant le regard du magistère. Il plissa les yeux, perturbé. Sa colère avait soudainement cédé sa place à un voile de tristesse. Pourquoi ? Sa bouche formait à présent un pli qu'il définirait comme amer tandis qu'il soupirait. Était-ce la situation irrémédiable qui le touchait autant ? Il voulut lui parler, lui poser une question mais il n'en eut guère le temps.

— Je suis désolé, Dorian. C'est pour votre bien, souffla son père.

L'héritier de la Maison Pavus fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Néanmoins, il tenta de le questionner mais il se figea tandis que quelque percutait son dos. Il lâcha un bruit étouffé alors que sa vision se troublait. Il tendit la main vers Halward, tandis que son champ de vision s'assombrissait progressivement. En jetant un oeil derrière son épaule, il aperçut la silhouette d'un autre mage et comprit qu'il venait de se faire assommer.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut une malédiction à l'encontre de son géniteur.

* * *

Dorian tapait. Il abattait violemment ses poings sur la porte en bois, ses pieds ou encore son épaule. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'était pas un sur-homme et que sans son baton, une simple porte lui résistait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce sombre, avec pour seule occupation ses tentatives de fuite. Il avait essayé de crocheter la serrure avec ses couverts, mais il n'était pas un voleur. Il avait tenté de faire céder la porte sous ses assauts mais il n'avait pas la force brute d'un guerrier. Tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition ne lui permettait pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ainsi, le nécromancien s'était transformé en un lion en cage. Il faisait des allers-retours dans cette minuscule pièce tout en fusillant la porte des yeux. Lorsque du bruits lui parvenait de l'autre côté, il se mettait à hurler et à exiger qu'on le libère sur le champ. Mais aucune voix ne lui répondait jamais et personne ne s'arrêtait devant sa cellule si ce n'était à l'heure des repas.

Pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé ? Halward Pavus espérait-il lui faire perdre la tête en l'isolant ? Croyait-il qu'il pourrait le briser ainsi pour pouvoir mieux le modeler selon ses envies ? Il n'était pas si faible. Il ne cèderait pas à la pression, il ne se laisserait pas contrôler. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un tévintide et un homosexuelle ? Le simple fait de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il était en faisait une erreur plus grande.

Ces questions l'obsédaient. Mais son inquiétude pour Leto dépassait de loin toutes ses interrogations. Qu'était-il arrivé à son esclave lorsqu'il avait été emmené ? Son père l'avait battu ? Cela serait une première, jusqu'ici, aucun n'avait été frappé dans cette maison. L'avait-il revendu ou bien pire ? Il l'utiliserait peut-être contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il reste dans le droit chemin. Il pourrait passer sa vie à tenter de le protéger en exauçant les désirs de son géniteur.

Dorian tressaillit quand une bruit de serrure retentit dans son dos. Quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. D'habitude, ils faisaient passer ses repas par une petite fente qui se trouvait dans la porte, bloquée par une planche de bois. Il s'attendait à voir son père apparaître dans l'embrasure, mais ce fut le visage rongé par l'inquiétude de Mathilda. C'était une esclave humaine, qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait été sa soeur de lait, la fille de Mira, qui s'occupait de ses besoins les plus basiques. Elle l'avait changé, elle l'avait nourri, elle lui avait donné une affection dont sa propre mère était avare. Et sa fille avait été sa compagne de jeu pendant des années.

Le nécromancien déglutit lorsqu'elle se glissa dans la pièce. Sa présence n'était pas bon signe. Si quelqu'un la voyait ici, elle se ferait sûrement exécutée. Craignant pour la vie de la jeune femme, il l'attrapa par la bras et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée. Elle ne devait pas rester ici, elle devait retourner aux cuisines avant que l'on s'aperçoive de son absence. Mira serait détruire s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille cadette et lui ne se le pardonnerait pas.

— Maître Dorian...Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite ! Le Maître Halward, il...Il prépare un rituel de magie du sang. Il a parlé de vous sauver de vous-même, de vous changer, murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Le mage cessa de bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, figé sous la nouvelle. Son père ne ferait jamais cela ! Il n'oserait jamais utiliser une magie qu'il réprouvait avec fermeté. Même si son orientation sexuelle le bouleversait, il ne dépasserait jamais cette limite. C'était un homme qui avait des convictions qu'il défendait avec fermeté. User de cette magie sur sa propre chaire reviendrait à renier tout ce qu'il avait défendu dans sa vie.

Néanmoins, la panique de son amie d'enfance le frappa de nouveau. Sa gorge s'assécha tandis que cette possibilité se frayait doucement un chemin dans son esprit. Il s'était excusé. Il l'avait enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans une pièce, isolé, pour éviter qu'il s'enfuit. Un rituel de magie du sang se préparait, surtout s'il était complexe. Impossible. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Alors qu'il allait congédier la jeune femme, en lui expliquant qu'elle avait dû se tromper, elle sortit de son tablier un doigt ensanglanté. Un unique doigt coupé.

La bile lui monta alors qu'il comprenait aux larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues que des esclaves avaient été tués pour leur sang. Et Mathilda avait récupéré une preuve avec toute sa volonté pour le convaincre de partir. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son avant-bras, preuve silencieuse du tourment qui l'habitait. Soudainement, une pensée lui vint. Leto ! Et si Halward l'avait sacrifié pour son horrible rituel ?! Cette possibilité lui serra la gorge au point qu'il eut du mal à ouvrir la bouche, craignant la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

— Et Leto ? Ne me dis pas que...supplia-t-il presque.

— Il a été emmené le jour de votre enfermement, mais il n'a pas été tué. Je crois qu'il a été vendu à un autre magistère, chuchota-t-elle.

Un profond soulagement l'envahit avant de laisser place à la colère. Il devait retrouver à tout prix son amant pour le sortir de cette situation. Que lui arriverait-il chez cet homme ou cette femme ? Que lui feraient-ils ? Cependant, l'esclave l'arrêta une fois de plus. Il n'atteindrait jamais le jeune elfe. Elle lui expliquait sans détour qu'il devait partir, sans se retourner. L'idée le répugnait.

Cependant, Dorian finit par quitter cette cellule, guidé par sa soeur de lait. Lorsqu'il embarqua quelques heures plus tard pour le Sud, il eut envie de hurler de frustration. Il abandonnait Leto à Minrathie, le condamnant à un destin tragique. Il aimerait se promettre de revenir, mais il savait que cela ne serait sans doute pas possible. Leur lendemain n'arriverait jamais. Jamais.

* * *

Dorian se réveilla en sursaut. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Des rangées de livres s'étendaient devant lui, encadrant l'alcôve où il se trouvait. L'odeur de poussière et les bruits de discussions lui permirent de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il était à Fort Célèste, dans une des tours de la forteresse.

Le mage se redressa avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait rêvé de cette journée où Leto et lui avaient été séparé, puis de son départ. Il n'avait pas fait ce rêve obsédant depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Cependant, il avait revu Halward quelques jours plutôt, accompagné de l'Inquisiteur. Avec son habituel aplomb, il s'était rendu dans l'auberge à Golefalois, pensant y trouver un serviteur ou un esclave. Et non son géniteur.

Revoir son visage avait réveillé de terribles souvenirs qui ne cessaient depuis de la tourmenter. Alors, quand il s'était assoupi au milieu de ses recherches, le visage de Leto était revenu le hanter. Au réveil, les mêmes questions revenaient. Était-il toujours vivant ? Avait-il réussi à se libérer des chaînes imposées par son statut ? Il priait pour que cela soit le cas. Sinon, sa présence ici n'était qu'une imposture et une injustice.

Le nécromancien se fit violence pour se lever et reprendre ses recherches. La magie qu'il étudiait le distrayait suffisamment pour qu'il cesse de se fustiger mentalement. Plusieurs heures passèrent dans ce silence relatif, troublait par les autres mages qui discutaient entre eux. Il se mêlait peu aux autres, ses origines pesait dans ses relations avec les autres. Tous trouvaient un moyen de lui reprocher de venir de Tévinter. Excepté l'Inquisiteur qui semblait déterminer à accepter tout le monde, quelque soit sa race ou ses origines.

— Dorian Pavus ? l'interrogea une voix masculine.

L'héritier Pavus crut qu'il rêvait quand il se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Hawke. Le héraut de Kirkwall. Il avait entendu la rumeur de sa présence et il avait surtout entendu la dispute de Cassandra et de Varric à ce sujet. Apparemment, elle avait failli tuer le nain. Cela aurait été dommage, il était d'excellente compagnie et il écrivait remarquablement bien. Et il vouait aussi une admiration sans faille à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, reconnaissable grâce à l'étranger marque rouge sur son visage.

Dorian croisa les bras sur son torse, les hanches un peu sur le côté, tout en souriant. Les exploits du mage avaient fait le tour du monde et certains le reprochaient d'avoir causé la destruction des Cercles. D'autres encore, lui reprochaient d'avoir laissé la Cité dans le chaos, au lieu de l'aider à la reconstruire. Lui respectait plutôt l'homme. Il était rare qu'un homme du Sud arrive à être aussi honni qu'un mage tévintide. L'exploit devait être salué.

— Que me vaut cet honneur, Messerah Hawke ? lui demanda-t-il.

Que lui voulait le Champion de Kirkwall, le pourfendeur de l'Arishak et le libérateur des mages ? L'Inquisiteur lui avait soufflé que l'ami de Varric était venu les aider à retrouver les Gardes mais aussi pour partager ses informations au sujet de Corypheus. Alors, pourquoi s'aventurait-il ici, au coeur du fort où on risquait de le reconnaître aisément ? Il entendait déjà Joséphine se plaindre des répercussions sur leur réputation. Accepter de recueillir les mages était une chose mais faire ami-ami avec le Hérault de Kirkwall en était une autre.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des petits regards en coin autour de lui. Le nécromancien finit par soupirer et invita le brun à s'approcher. Il s'assirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, protégés du regard des autres par les étagères remplies. Cela l'imiterait la curiosité, au alors ils devraient aller discuter dans un endroit plus calme, mais ils devraient s'exposer. Mais l'idée de retarder cette discussion l'empêchait de proposer cette alternative. Il désirait connaître le sujet de sa venue.

— Leto vous passe le bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, le coeur de Dorian rata un battement alors que son habituel sourire charmeur disparaissait de son visage. ll n'y avait plus aucune trace de malice tandis qu'il répétait mentalement le nom. Il avait bien parlé de Leto ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Puis soudainement, tout son corps fut envahi par un intense soulagement, libéré d'une tension qu'il tractait derrière lui depuis des années sans en avoir conscience. Leto était vivant. Il n'était pas mort à Tévinter sous le joug d'un mage ou tuer par son père pour avoir été son amant.

Les questions se bousculèrent bientôt sur sa langue. Il devait savoir. Qu'était-il devenu ? Comment s'étaient-ils connus ? Accepterait-il de le revoir, même pour quelques minutes pour qu'ils puissent discuter de vive voix ? Une idée farfelue apparut alors dans esprit. Et s'il était ici, dans la forteresse de l'Inquisition en tant qu'accompagnateur du brun assis à côté de lui ? Il allait abattre sa tempête d'interrogation quand Hawke se permit se poser sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à sa calmer. Il serra et desserra le poing sur son pantalon et passa sa langue ses ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il avait soudainement chaud et soif.

Et si Leto le haïssait pour sa lâcheté ? S'il refusait ne serait-ce qu'entendre son nom à cause de son abandon ? L'idée le faisait terriblement souffrir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas impossible. Lui-même aurait-il pardonné un tel acte ? Peut-être pas. Sûrement pas. Lui avait connu une paix relative pendant quelques années quand lui avait dû vivre un Enfer.

— Il s'appelle Fenris maintenant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Kirkwall. Il fuyait un magistère nommé Danarius. Il...Il lui a fait des choses terribles, des expériences affreuses à base de magie du sang. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa vie passée et a commencé à retrouver la mémoire que récemment, lui expliqua-t-il.

La nouvelle était dure à encaisser. Fenris. Ce prénom venait du mot "loup", dans une langue ancienne. Il sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'elfe qu'il avait connu porter ce nom. Il était trop sombre, loin de l'intonation sensuelle de celui qu'il lui connaissait. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait rouler sur sa langue, avec un sourire charmeur et une oeillade impertinente ? Il avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'une autre vie où ils avaient été ensemble. Depuis, ils étaient tous deux morts et s'étaient réincarnés dans la peau de deux autres hommes.

Puis il y'avait la mention de Danarius. Halward avait osé donner son elfe à cette pourriture. Déjà à l'époque, il utilisait les esclaves comme des objets pour satisfaire ses désirs et les sacrifier comme de pauvres brebis. Ses dents crissèrent tandis que la haine qu'il entretenait envers son géniteur ne faisait que grandir. Il avait détruit leur vie d'une façon irrémédiable. Et ce simple fait effaçait la possibilité de se réconcilier avec cet homme. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait cru en sa sincérité et avait envisagé de lui accorder le pardon, peut-être pas toute de suite mais dans quelques années.

À présent, il en était hors de question. Hawke s'excusa et prit congé, le laissant seul. Il faillit tendre la main pour le retenir et lui demander de lui parler de Leto, de leur rencontre, de leur relation...de n'importe quoi tant que cela lui donnait l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais le mage se retint, se contentant de prendre sa tête dans sa main avec l'espoir de faire fuir sa migraine.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dorian interrogea Varric sur son ancien amant, sans lui révéler le lien qu'ils avaient partagé. Il prétendit que lui et le Hérault s'étaient croisés et avaient sympathisé. Au fil de la discussion, plusieurs constats tombèrent. Ce que lui avait fait Danarius était immonde. Des marques de lyrium. Il avait incrusté du lyrium sous sa peau ! Puis il avait apprit la relation qu'entretenait Leto avec le brun à la drôle de marque. Ils étaient amants.

Ainsi, le nécromancien était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Il s'était allongé sur sa couche et une larme lui avait échappé. Pendant des années, il avait cru que Leto était mort. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, ils n'auraient toujours pas de lendemain. Il l'avait blessé, il l'avait abandonné et à présent, il se reconstruisait. Il regrettait tellement, sa chance était passée sans qu'il n'ait pu lui dire une seule fois à quel point il l'aimait. Demain n'arriverait jamais pour eux.


	2. J'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer

Bon...En fait il y'a une suite. Plus courte que le premier OS, mais peut-être plus juste ! Taranis K, ce texte t'ait dédié ! Toujours dans le cadre des **24h du Forum Francophone** avec le thème "**J'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer**", citation du petit Prince.

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient aux créateurs de DA ! **

* * *

Une lettre était arrivée, deux semaines auparavant. Il se trouvait à la frontière de l'Empire tévintide à chasser des esclavagistes comme un chat s'amuserait avec une orde de souris. Hawke l'avait rejoint quelques mois plutôt, après qu'il ait eu réglé ses affaires avec l'Inquisition. Pendant son absence, il avait serré les dents et s'était acharné au combat, tentant d'oublier l'apostat qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du continent. Il risquait sa vie, une fois de plus, en jouant avec des forces qui le dépassait et à affronter des ennemis qui ne devraient pas exister.

Mais cette lettre lui était parvenue, avec son prénom inscrit d'une élégante écriture. L'apostat l'avait regardé curieusement, se retenant difficilement de lire au-dessus de son épaule. Qui pouvait donc bien lui écrire ? Et surtout qui pouvait se donner autant de mal pour retrouver sa piste, alors qu'il était perdu dans les terres lointaines du nord ? Cette même curiosité fleurissait chez son partenaire qui se retenait de le questionner.

Puis son nom de naissance était apparu en haut du parchemin. Leto. Ce prénom, il l'avait découvert en parti grâce à sa soeur, mais aussi grâce aux souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. Lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit avec le féreldien, des souvenirs lui étaient revenus, tels de vagues fantômes. Au début, ce n'était que des visages, des ombres qui lui parlaient. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre les émotions qui correspondaient, ni les dates ou les liens qu'il entretenait avec ces personnes.

Au fil du temps, les vestiges s'étaient faits plus clairs, plus présents. Ce qui était dans un coin de sa tête, prenait une place de plus en plus considérable. Il commençait à comparer le rire d'Isabela avec le rire d'une personne qu'il avait connu ou encore la douceur d'Aveline avec elle de sa propre mère. Et au milieu de ces réminiscence, il se rappela de l'époque où il avait été réduit en esclavage. Pendant longtemps, Fenris avait été persuadé qu'il était libre jusqu'au jour où Danarius avait posé ses mains sur lui.

Or avant ce magistère, il avait appartenu à une autre famille tévintide. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas teintés d'abus ou de douleurs, seulement du regret d'avoir perdu sa liberté. L'injustice de la situation lui sautait parfois à la figure quand il rêvait de ces moments. Puis, le visage de Dorian Pavus avait commencé à apparaître. Au début, ce n'était que l'esquisse de sa moustache pointue et la couleur de sa peau, plus sombre que la sienne.

Ensuite, le guerrier se souvint du trait noir qui encadrait ses yeux et intensifiait son regard. Et au bout de quelques années, il se souvint qu'il passait son temps à l'aider dans ses études, effectuant les tâches qui lui demandaient. Une nuit, il rêva de lui, de son corps qui le surplombait et de leurs gémissements. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut auprès de Hawke, dévoré par la honte. Il avait fait un rêve érotique avec un autre homme que celui qu'il aimait. Il s'était enfui de leur tente pour prendre l'air, en tentant de ne pas le réveiller pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais cet instant coupable.

Mais les souvenirs finirent par lui revenir en pleine journée et l'elfe dut admettre qu'il avait entretenu une relation charnelle avec cet homme. Que ressentait-il pour lui à l'époque ? Avait-il été contraint ? L'avait-il fait en échange de faveur ou pour payer sa tranquillité ? Ces questions l'obsédèrent mais il n'en parla pas à son amant. La honte et l'incertitude se mêlaient. Il ne devrait pas avoir honte pourtant, il était certain que son partenaire avait connu d'autres personnes avant lui. Mais le contexte autour de cette aventure était si sombre qu'il se sentait sale sans même avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Avant de partir rejoindre l'Inquisition, Varric avait communiqué à son vieil ami les noms des membres les plus proches de l'Inquisiteur. Et au milieu de ses noms plus ou moins étrangers, était apparu celui de Dorian Pavus. Une nuit durant, il avait hésité avant d'évoquer le sujet avec Hawke. Ce dernier s'était quelque peu renfrogné, vexé qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de quelque chose qui lui pesait. Et quand il était revenu, cet idiot lui avait annoncé qu'il avait salué le tévintide sans qu'il ne lui ait demandé.

Dans sa lettre, Dorian expliquait qu'il était retourné à Tévinter, rejoindre sa famille. Il avait appris par la Maitre-espionne sa localisation, avec la coopération de Varric. Il lui donnait rendez-vous, près de la frontière dans l'espoir de pouvoir conserver. La première pensée de Fenris fut de refuser. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que le mage était bien à l'origine de la missive ? Et s'il décidait qu'il restait son esclave, malgré les années ? Pour les tévintides, il n'était qu'une marchandise, une propriété privée qui le resterait toute sa vie.

Hawke n'était pas de son avis. Il s'était planté devant lui et avait saisi ses épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. L'ancien esclave avait soupiré devant le sérieux presque dramatique de son amant. Il s'était habitué avec les années et il gardait son air impassible, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir que son air ne l'atteignait plus.

— Fenris, je l'ai rencontré. Je t'assures qu'il ne te veux aucun mal, promit-il.

C'était ces mots qui avaient convaincu le combattant de faire le déplacement. Il était parti seul jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, même si le féreldien se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres, caché. Il avait insisté pour que ces retrouvailles ne concernent qu'eux, mais était resté le rassurer. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa méfiance maladive le poussait à refuser ce genre de rendez-vous hasardeux.

L'elfe avançait précautionneusement, attentif à l'horizon. Son épée pesait tout son poids dans son dos, le rassurant. Sa présence lui rappelait que rien ne l'empêchait de trancher cet homme s'il se montrait menaçant ou trop insistant. Ce n'était qu'un vague souvenir dans un coin de sa tête. Il le reconnut avant même de totalement le distinguer. Sa pose, nonchalante et penchée, correspondait au personnage dont il gardait quelques vestiges.

Le bâton qui trônait dans son dos le rendait anxieux, même s'il tentait de ne rien montrer. Il connaissait des éléments de sa vie qui lui échappaient. Il pouvait le blesser, comme Varania quelques années auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas atteindre. Jamais. Néanmoins, il s'immobilisa quand Dorian lui sourit, pas d'un immense sourire mais d'un sourire plutôt doux. Ses mains étaient sagement rangées dans ses poches alors qu'il sentait son regard traîner sur lui. Il n'était pas insistant ni sale, seulement curieux. Et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait nommer.

Face à face, ils s'observèrent en silence, comme deux étrangers. C'était ce qu'ils étaient de son point de vue. Mais l'ancien esclave ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pensées de son interlocuteur. Avait-il envie de le toucher ? De lui parler comme une vieille connaissance ? Il était perturbant d'imaginer que la représentation qu'il se faisait de leur relation était l'exacte opposée de celle de l'autre.

— Leto, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. Si je t'avais sauvé, tu n'aurais jamais eu à vivre ces horreurs. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner, s'excusa le mage.

Fenris sentit sa respiration se bloquer tandis que les mots se répercutaient. Il l'avait abandonné ? Ses reminescences ne laissaient pas présager un tel retournement de situation. Pourtant, Dorian affirmait qu'il l'avait laissé là-bas, le condamnant aux marques de lyrium et aux supplices infligés par Danarius. Une colère sourde l'envahit, sans qu'il n'en identifia la source. Il se força à se calmer et à se poser. La haine ne l'aiderait pas oublier ces années d'Enfer ni à se reconstruire loin de l'influence néfaste de son ancien maître. Son passé n'avait que peu d'intérêt face à l'avenir qui se présentait. Il avait Hawke, si ce dernier ne lui faisait pas faux bond à force de flirter avec le danger comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amante.

L'ancien esclave adressa alors un regard au mage face à lui. Il avait presque pitié de son ancien maître. Il l'avait affectionné, il en était presque certain. Il frôlait du bout des doigts cette émotion quand il se remémorait son visage souriant. Cependant, à aucun moment il ne pouvait comparer ce qu'il ressentait au braiser que provoquait son amant chez lui. Il aimait Hawke. Il se consumait à chaque étreinte, comme un feu dans un âtre. Il mourrait pour cet homme. Pas pour Dorian.

Alors, un sentiment de pitié l'envahissait tandis qu'il soutenait son regard qui n'avait pas perdu en affection, contrairement au sien. Il avait été trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer. Dorian avait dû lui donner quelque chose dont il ne saisissait pas l'importance à l'époque. C'était une bénédiction des dieux, une chose unique qu'il fallait chérir. Mais il avait été trop jeune. À présent, il était trop tard.

— Je ne vous en veux pas, affirma-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Leto en avait certainement voulu à Dorian Pavus. Mais Fenris, lui, n'avait jamais attendu qu'un mage vienne le secourir. Ses seuls souvenirs étaient faits de douleur, effaçant toute la haine de Leto. Leto était mort et avec lui, la colère de ne pas voir son maître venir le chercher. Ainsi, l'elfe adressa un signe de la tête au tévinter avant de se retourner. Leurs chemins ne se croiseraient certainement plus, puisque le destin en avait décidé. Au moins, il espérait avoir libéré un homme du fardeau de la culpabilité.


End file.
